1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of oil and gas production. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for controlling electrical power for a downhole system.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many downhole tools used in hydrocarbon producing wellbore operations are electrically powered. The power is typically provided by a power source at the wellbore surface that connects to a wireline coupled with the tool. The downhole tools include devices, that when operational, provide a resistive load energized by the power source via the wireline or cable.
The downhole tools' resistive load varies during the subterranean operations that cause fluctuations in the current delivered from the power supply. This also alters the voltage supplied to the downhole tool and its corresponding resistive load. The operational fluctuations in current and voltage may allow the resistive load to operate outside of its optimum or rated operating range thereby lowering its efficiency. Similarly, these fluctuations can produce current and voltage values in the wireline that are outside of its maximum power transfer range.